


I Swear, I Didn't Intend on (Almost) Dying

by WakandaForever2357



Series: Peter Parker Centric Stories [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Arguments, Author is too lazy to tag, Gen, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Worried Tony Stark, why can I only write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakandaForever2357/pseuds/WakandaForever2357
Summary: The Avengers are fighting aliens, and Peter is fighting alongside them. When he gets injured in the middle of battle, what will he do?Arguments and fluff ensue.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Centric Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165157
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	I Swear, I Didn't Intend on (Almost) Dying

Just another battle.

That's all it was supposed to be. 

The aliens attacking this time were some grey blob-looking monstrosities that could shoot grey slime balls but had no other weapons.

They were pretty easy to kill but they had huge numbers, making it a pretty fair fight. 

"I'm pinned down," Clint reported over the coms. "Some backup would be nice."

"Can anyone reach Hawkeye?" Steve asked.

Peter looked up and caught sight of Clint surrounded by a bunch of aliens on a nearby building. 

"I'm in range and can provide backup," he said. 

Before he could swing away, his side exploded with pain. He gasped and looked down to where blood was starting to pour from a wound. One of the aliens had shot him. 

"Kid, you alright?" Mr. Stark asked, sounding concerned. 

Peter managed to swallow down the nausea and reply. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He started to swing over to where Hawkeye, trying to ignore the pain steadily building up in his side. He landed on the roof and made quick work of the aliens. 

"Thanks, kid," Clint said, sparing him a quick glance before returning to battle. 

Peter bit his lip, contemplating whether he should tell anyone about his injury.

"Spider-Man, there's a group of civilians on your left. Do you see them?" Captain America asked.

Peter looked over and saw a group of screaming, panicked civilians about to be surrounded by aliens. 

He swallowed down the pain and raised his arm to fire a web. "I got them, Cap."

He didn't tell them about his injuries, because he had a job to do. 

There were people in danger, and he had to help them. 

There would be no more Uncle Bens on his watch. 

He swung into action, rescuing the group of civilians. Then the next group. And the next. 

He lost himself in the fight, too focused on rescuing people to pay attention to his wound.

* * *

After the battle, he had completely forgotten about his wound and he entered the Quinjet with his usual post-match adrenaline. 

He became _very_ aware of the wound, however, when a wave of white-hot pain washed over him, making him gasp and buckle at the knees. 

"Peter!" Mr. Stark said sharply as Peter fell onto him. "What's going on?"

"It hurts," he moaned. "Please, Mr. Stark, it _hurts._ "

Mr. Stark was in action immediately, tapping his suit at the spider-emblem and pulling it off. He swore at the sight of the bloody, boiling wound. 

"Tell Helen to prep, _now!_ " he snapped, and Sam scrambled over to the radio to pass the message. 

"Peter, stay with me, all right?"

"It _hurts,_ Mr. Stark."

"Yeah, I know buddy, but stay with me. Come on."

Mr. Stark applied a little bit of pressure to his wound and Peter cried out in pain. "Please-I don't-"

"I know it hurts, but I need to keep pressure-"

"Am I gonna die, Mr. Stark?"

He saw Mr. Stark swallow. "No, Peter, you're going to be just fine, I promise."

"I don't- I don't wanna _die,_ Mr. Stark."

"Come on, Peter-"

"Please don't-don't let me die."

"You're not dying on my watch. Just stay with me, okay?"

But it was too late. Peter's world had already faded to black.

* * *

Tony was sat in one of the hard chairs in the medbay of Avengers Compound, looking at Peter's sleeping face.

They had almost lost him. Come terrifyingly, scarily close to actually _losing_ him.

His heart had stopped _twice_. 

His fingers were still coated with Peter's blood. Countless people had tried to get him to clean up, to get to medical, but he just sat there, one memory playing again and again in his mind.

_Peter gripping onto Tony's shirt with weak hands, his eyes wide and pleading, tears trickling down his face._

_"I don't- I don't wanna die, Mr. Stark."_

_"Please don't-don't let me die."_

Tony had done his best to reassure Peter, but in truth, he was scared. Scared for Peter.

The kid was too young to die.

He swallowed, steeling his body and strengthening his resolve.

He knew what he needed to do.

* * *

Peter woke up slowly to an annoying beeping noise.

"Can someone shut that thing off?" he muttered.

"Don't think you'd want that, Underoos," a familiar voice said, and Peter immediately woke up fully, because Mr. Stark sounded _mad._

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" he asked resignedly, looking at Mr. Stark's blazing eyes and set jaw. 

"Oh, you're in a world trouble, kid," Mr. Stark said in a low, angry voice that had Peter wincing. "But I first want to know why you thought _fighting with a major injury was a good idea?!"_

"I just-I didn't-" Peter cut himself off when Mr. Stark glared at him. 

"Save it. I don't know what you were thinking, but it was obviously stupid. You should have reported your injury as soon as it happened! You shouldn't have kept it from us!"

"I had to-"

"Your heart stopped _twice,_ Peter! You nearly-you nearly-" Mr. Stark's voice broke and he looked away. "You almost _died._ "

Peter flinched. 

When Mr. Stark turned back to him, it was with a cool, detached gaze. "You're hanging up the suit."

"What?" Peter spluttered. "No!"

"Don't fight with me on this, kid. You're hanging up the suit and that's final."

"Why!"

"Because you're too young for this, Peter! You can't-you could have died!"

"That's a risk that comes with the job!" Peter argued.

"A job that you shouldn't be doing!" Mr. Stark shot back. 

"Well, I'm in it now!" Peter shouted. He knew he should be sad and ashamed, but anger was beginning to course through him. _No one_ was going to take Spider-Man from him. _No one._

"And now I'm telling you to back out of it! You're a kid, you should be worrying about school grades, not going out to play superhero!"

And it was _that_ statement that sent Peter over the edge with rage. "I don't _play superhero!_ " he snarled. "I save people, and that's what I did today. People _needed_ saving and I _had_ to save them! I don't regret my decision."

Mr. Stark sighed. "Kid, don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

"I'm not making it harder. I'm telling you that _in no way_ are you taking Spider-Man from me! Spider-Man is _mine._ Just because you showed up and built me a better suit doesn't make Spider-Man _yours!_ Spider-Man is mine, and only mine."

"Kid, I'm your mentor," Mr. Stark said. "Which gives me-"

"It doesn't give you _shit!_ I started this to save lives, and that's what I'm still doing! You're not going to take this away from me!"

"Peter-"

"Don't tell me that I'm just a kid!" Peter shouted.

"But you _are!_ "

"Maybe I am! But I still have these powers, and a responsibility to save people. _My uncle_ died while I had these powers! I could have saved him! But guess what, I didn't. He died! Bled out in my arms! I'm not going to let that happen to other people!"

Peter and Mr. Stark stared at each other, both breathing heavily.

"Look, Mr. Stark," Peter said softly. "I get where you're coming. You're feeling guilt and anger and a million other things. You're desperate to do _something,_ anything. But this isn't the solution."

Mr. Stark sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry, kid. You're right. I just- I can't watch you die."

"Mr. Stark, I can't promise that I won't die. That's a hazard in this business. But I swear I'll try to be more careful."

"Like you were today?" Mr. Stark asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Peter sighed. "I don't actively look for danger, Mr. Stark. But if I see something or someone in danger, I can't just _ignore_ it. That's now how I am. When you can do the things that I can, but you don't, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you," he said solemnly, his mind flashing back to Ben.

Mr. Stark sighed again and then reached forward to wrap his arms around Peter. 

"Um, what?" Peter squeaked. 

"It's a hug," Mr. Stark said sarcastically. "I don't know if you've heard about them before, but-"

"Mr. Stark, with all due respect, shut up," Peter mumbled as he wrapped his arms around the older man.

"Why, I _never._ Such disrespect. What are today's youth coming to these days? I- what are you doing?"

"I'm resting my head on your shoulder, duh," Peter sassed.

Mr. Stark didn't reply, and his body seemed frozen. He slowly unwound and brought up a hand to ruffle Peter's hair, and in that moment, everything felt _perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> So how do you think it was? I feel like the only thing I can write is angst, and hopefully I didn't torture you guys too much. Please leave a comment or drop kudos, and stay safe!


End file.
